


The Colors of Life

by cissathebookworm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Percival can see people's auras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Based off a tumblr idea.Percival Graves is able to read the color that surrounds people- their auras. Everyone, that is, that doesn't have the name Newt Scamander. Percival is determined to get to the bottom of why he can't see Newt's colors and with some not-so-helpful advice from his gran, Percival engages on his own personal quest. What he didn't expect to find along the way was love.Please DO NOT REPOST without my acknowledgment and permission. Reccing my fics is fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So note: I’ve taken this off of a short thing that emeraldwit from tumblr wrote and I took it upon myself to expand it! So credit to where credit is due on the main overarching details of this little fic. 
> 
> Also, I’ve taken it upon myself to assign ages to them since I don’t think they are very specific in the movie. I do know that Colin Farrel is 40, but I’m electing to ignore this and make him younger because Eddie Redmayne is younger. So I’m imagining Newt to be about 25 in this to Percival’s 30. 
> 
> Because it’s fanfiction and I do what I want. (Mostly I want Percy to seem even more boss by being super competent and a young director because let’s face it: usually directors are older than 30.) 
> 
> Enjoy this first part!

Percival grew up always seeing the colors that make up people’s auras. The trait was inherited and has been passed through his family lines for generations. There are base colors that make up the world and they all have a broad description to go along with them. Percival knows this well, as it was one of the first things that his gran taught him when he was old enough to understand what the colors meant. But the colors that exist between the base colors, those are slightly trickier and harder to teach. If Percival was ambitious enough, he would make a chart to describe all the various ways colors can be. But a task that size would take a lifetime and like his gran told him: eventually you instinctively know what the color combinations mean and how to interpret them. 

 

At thirty, Percival was very adept at reading the colors and his use of them was able to catapult him into the position as the youngest Director of Magical Security, even Seraphina when she was in his position was thirty-five. Percival also knows that sometimes the same color can mean something vastly different on another person. His pen pal, Theseus, wears red as a badge of honor and bravery but the common crook he took down last week wears his red with vicious intent. 

 

But despite the differentiation of color between people, individuals rarely change the color that surrounds them from day to day. The specific shade might lighten or darken depending upon their mood, but that was usually the extent of change. Only on rare occasions has he witnessed a person’s aura color completely alter itself. Percival shudders at the memory to this day. 

 

In short, the colors help him be the adept and terrifyingly accurate auror that he is. He is competent, cool, collected, and has a pretty damn impressive wrap sheet if you ask Percival. 

 

Enter Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. 

 

“Gran, I’m losing my touch! The other day this man- the Brit!- walked into the department offices and I couldn’t see his aura!” Percival turns his frantic gaze onto his grandmother. “I can’t lose my touch! I’m only thirty and I’ve yet to make President!” 

 

“What’s all the racket in here?” 

 

“Oh just Percy telling me about this Brit that has come into America in the last few days. Nothing to worry about Edward, dear.” 

“If you say so Francine.” 

 

Francine smothers a laugh at the look her grandson sends her, sending her aura wavering in amusement, something that doesn’t slip Percival’s notice. Percival’s aura flickers in irritation, much to Francine’s delight. Edward fully enters into the room, brushes a kiss against Francine’s graying locks, and settles down into his armchair by the fire. 

 

“Grandfather,” Percival says, “Gran isn’t helping me understand why my sight isn’t allowing me to see this man’s aura. He could be using Dark Magicks!” Percival works himself up into a tizzy, walking back and forth in front of the mantle.  

 

Francine titters, “Oh, come now dear, I’m sure this nice young man is doing nothing of the sort. You say he’s the younger brother to your pen-pal?” 

 

Percival nods, “Yes, Theseus Scamander’s younger brother.” 

 

“Then I’m sure he’s perfectly charming.” Francine tries to sooth the young man’s ruffled feathers, smirk firmly placed on her face. 

 

Percival looks on in dismay at her expression, “But this is serious!” He practically whines. 

 

“Oh, come here darling.” Francine opens her arms wide and Percival flops down on the couch next to her with his head tucked into the crook of her neck. “You’re hardly losing your _ edge _ .” Francine teases, “You’re far surpassing many past generations of Graves in your ability to read auras.” 

 

“Edge.  _ Pah _ .” Edward snorts into his coffee. 

 

Percival’s head shoots up to look at his grandfather, but Francine pushes it back down and runs her hand through his hair. Francine and Edward share amused looks as she continues to reassure her grandson. “If you’re so worried about Theseus Scamander’s younger brother using Dark Magicks, then you’ll just have to get to know him the hard way.” 

 

“I’ve never approached someone without an aura before though…” 

 

“And you haven’t spoken with him yet?” 

 

Percival shakes his head, “He was apparently the one to notice that Grindelwald wasn’t me. How, I don’t know.” 

 

“So he’s special then.” Francine knowingly says, “And you’ve yet to approach your savior. You should really rectify that.” 

 

“I know.” Percival sighs, “But how do I do that when my face sentenced him to death?” 

 

“Stop thinking so hard and just ask the man out for a cup of tea.” Francine scolds, “You’ll never get to know him at the rate you’re going. Just have a bit of  _ faith _ , darling.” 

 

“So you know why I can’t see his colors? Besides Dark Magicks that is.” 

 

“I dare say not. You’ll simply have to find out once you get to know him better.” Francine smiles down at her grandson. “ _ Faith _ .” Edward rolls his eyes and takes another gulp of his coffee. 

 

“Alright.” Percival finally states as he stands up and rightens his clothing. “I’ll ask him to share a cup of tea with me tomorrow afternoon if he’s free.” Edward makes a mocking gesture behind Percival’s back. 

 

“Sounds lovely.” Francine smiles wide, sending her husband a warning look when Percival glances away. “Off you trot, darling, I’m sure you have much to do before the afternoon is over.” 

 

“Very right.” Percival agrees, “I’ll be over later this week for dinner.” 

 

“Saturday?” 

 

“I’ll make sure my calendar is free.” Percival stoops to kiss his gran on the cheek before straightening and heading towards the door. He gives his grandparents a final wave before totally vacating the room and heading back towards MACUSA. 

 

“He looks terrified.” Edward blandly states. 

 

Francine snorts in amusement, “He’ll get over it.” 

 

“He’s going to rage at you when he finds out that you know why he couldn’t see this young man’s aura.” 

 

Francine shrugs, “Perhaps he’ll bring Mr. Scamander over for some tea and thank me.” 

 

“Doubtful.” Edward smirks into his near empty coffee mug. 

 

“That’s what I thought too, but one can only dream.” 

 

“Then again, one never knows when it comes to our grandson.” 

  
Francine smiles, wide and happy. “Indeed.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me so long to get out, truly I'm sorry. But I have parts of the third chapter written so maybe (idk with me though) it'll take less time. I'm on Christmas break for a little while so hopefully something else will be written.

Several days have passed and Percival has yet to ask Newt out. No, he wasn’t avoiding him, thank you for your concern. Percival had decided that today was the day he was going to ask the magizoologist out for tea. “Get a hold of yourself, man,” Percival mutters to himself as he stalks back and forth in his office like a caged tiger. “It’s just tea, nothing scary about that. Very unlike being trapped with him.” 

 

A knock at the door sends Percival frantically searching for his wand on his person before realizing it was on his desk, causing him to feel quite silly. “Yes?” 

 

“A Mr. Newt Scamander is here to see you, sir, about some permit requests.” 

 

Percival blanches, he hadn’t expected the man to come to him. Taking another precious second, Percival calms himself before calling back. “Ah, yes, Miss Johnson, please send him in.” The magizoologist slinks into the room and settles down into the offered chair. Percival regards the man in front of him, quite taken by the glimpse he had seen of his eyes and the smattering of freckles across his face. After a minute of awkward silence, Percival finally prompts, “Permit?” 

 

“Y-yes.” Newt stumbles over his own tongue, “Tina, that is Auror Goldstein, ah, she mentioned that some of my creatures could do with permits for me to keep in America but the permit department only allowed some of my requests to go through…” 

 

Percival raises an eyebrow, “And…?” 

 

“She suggested that I ask you for gaining me special permission for the denied creatures.” 

 

“Dare I ask what type of animals?” Percival does his best to hold in a sigh. 

 

Newt flushes, “A…..” Newt trails off into an inaudible mumble. 

 

“I’m sorry what was was that?” 

 

His flush darkens, “A nundu, erumpent, and a family of bowtruckles.” 

 

The first two Percival rightly understands why the permit didn’t go through but was quite lost as to why the last wasn’t alright, besides their obvious lock picking abilities. On second thought, Percival mused to himself, he understands now why it didn’t go through. Percival gives into his urge and sighs, “And your references on why you should be able to keep them besides Goldstein?” 

 

“I have a book out.” Newt offers. At Percival’s increasingly high eyebrow, Newt adds, “Professor Dumbledore seems fond of me?” 

 

“Was that a question or a statement, Mr. Scamander?” Percival smothers a grin. 

 

Newt’s fading flush flares up once more, “A statement? And my brother, Theseus, he would be more than willing to vouch for me, I could send him an owl if you’d like...or you could, he has told me a lot about you...” 

 

Percival smothers a smile before asking, “Do you have the forms?” Newt quickly produces three sheets and hands them over to the other man. Percival glances over the forms before grabbing his pen and signing the bottom of all three sheets, allowing permission with a flourish. “This should be all you need for them to go to the department.” 

 

Newt shyly grins at the director, “Thank you.” 

 

“You’re more than welcome, Mr. Scamander.” 

 

“It truly, truly means a lot to me, Director Graves.” Newt stands and makes towards the door. 

 

Percival calls out to his retreating back before he can stop himself, “Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?” 

 

Newt turns around and looks at the director in confusion. “Pardon me?” 

 

Percival finds himself blushing, uncharacteristically so in his own humble opinion. “I, ah, asked if you would like to share a cup of tea? Theseus sent me a package of it a fortnight ago and I’m not much of a tea drinker so it’s just been sitting on my shelf.” 

 

“I really should get my permits settled…” Newt awkwardly scratches the back of his head, drawing Percival’s eyes towards the movement. 

 

“I can have my secretary send them down.” Percival smiles hopefully. 

 

Newt takes a while to respond, but finally, he allows, “Theseus does have rather good taste in tea.” 

 

Percival grins and waves his hand, setting the tea kettle to brew. Newt walks back over to the chair opposite Percival’s and perches on the edge. Percival takes the papers from Newt and disappears briefly out of his office. Newt takes the moment to look around the office where his gaze settles on a large book on the bookshelf, the bright lettering catching his eye. Newt gets up and wanders over, noticing that the book was actually a history of American magical creature legends. Curious, Newt pulls the book out and rifles through the pages as he walks back over to the chair and settles down, not noticing Percival coming back inside his office. 

 

Percival smiles at the sight, “I see you found the one book on creatures that I happen to own.” 

 

Newt startles, “Terribly sorry! My brother says I have a nasty habit of rifling through things that don’t belong to me!” Newt blushes and hastily moves to put the book back. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you borrowed it.” Percival allows, delighted when Newt sends him a large smile. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Really.” Percival confirms, settling down on the couch and gesturing for Newt to do the same, “I’ve read through it so many times I could probably quote parts of it. The legends of the New York Shifter are my favorite.” 

 

“I’ll have to make sure to read that one then.” Newt smiles and perches next to Percival. 

 

Once the tea floats over to the pair, Percival forces himself to say, “I have not yet gotten the chance to thank you for finding me, so thank you.” Percival sends Newt a small smile. 

 

Newt flushes and looks down at his lap, “It was nothing, really. Pickett did most of the work.” 

 

“Pickett?” 

 

At his name, Pickett pops up out of Newt’s coat pocket and waves one of his leafy limbs at Percival. “This is Pickett.” Newt smiles down fondly at his companion. “He has attachment issues.” 

 

Percival indulges in a small smile and waves back at Pickett, “Well thank you for your help, Pickett.” 

 

Pickett waves away the compliment and burrows back into Newt’s coat pocket, swatting at Newt as he does so. Shly Newt looks back up at Percival, “Thank you for the tea, but I must be getting back to my creatures for feeding time.” 

 

Percival nods, a strange look on his face that causes Newt to flush once more and look intensely down at his lap. “I would feel very honored if you would go out with me.” 

 

Newt’s jaw falls open in shock, “Like...like a date?” 

 

“If you wanted it to be.” 

“I-I would like that.” Newt agrees. 

 

“Wonderful.” Percival brushes a stray piece of hair from in front of Newt’s eye. “Would tomorrow evening be agreeable? Say around seven?” 

 

Newt nods, “That would be lovely.”

 

“Can I pick you up from where you’re staying?” 

 

“Best not. My case is being housed with Tina and Queenie and their landlady does not take kindly to men wandering in. I can meet you…?” 

 

“Green Mongoose, Eighth and Boulevard.” Percival smiles, “Dress nicely.”      

 

Newt smiles back, “I’ll fight my niffler back for my good robes.” 

 

Percival laughs, “You’re a strange one, Newt Scamander. ‘Till tomorrow.” 

 

“Until tomorrow,” Newt confirms before he makes a hasty retreat, another blush forming at the look Percival sends him on his way out the door. 

 

Dinner at the Goldstein’s that night was a quiet affair. “I was thinking we could go out dancing tomorrow night, to celebrate it being the end of the work week.” Queenie smiles at her sister and Newt, “A no-maj dance hall so Jacob could come along.” Tina nods her agreement and Newt fidgets in his seat. “Oh honey,” Queenie coos, “that’s alright, I think it’s wonderful that you’re going out.” 

 

“You’re going out?” Tina asks. 

 

Newt carefully avoids their eyes, “I prefer if you do not do that.” He mumbles towards Queenie. 

 

“Oh, you know I never mean to, you’re just thinkin’ ‘bout him a lot.” Queenie sends him a gentle smile, “He’s been real nervous to talk to you all week. Usually, his shields are so good I can’t read him, but he’s been broadcasting his thoughts very loudly.” 

 

“He has?” Newt looks up. 

 

Queenie nods, “He has. Been very fretful about it, which is so unusual for him.” 

 

“For who?” Tina asks as she uses her wand to vanish a couple small stains on her shirt. “Who’re you going out with?” 

 

“Ah, Director Graves.” Newt thumbs at his napkin, preferring to watch Pickett play around on the kitchen counter then look at either woman. 

 

“Director Graves!” Tina exclaims, startling and jamming her knee into the table leg. Queenie sends Tina a look before she could further speak. Tina quickly changes her tone, “I mean, I’m sure you’ll have a great time.” 

“You think so?” Newt asks, “He seems like a stern man, however much my brother seems to like him.” 

 

Tina hems and haws for a minute or so before Queenie cuts in with a roll of her eyes, “The Director Graves that I’ve seen is a perfect gentleman and even if the evening does not go as well as it should, he’ll be kind to you.” Queenie pats Newt’s hand, “You can be sure of that sweetie.” She smiles before cheerily stating, “I’ll make sure you’re all dressed up for your night! The Green Mongoose is such a ritzy place!” 

 

“The Green Mongoose?” Tina’s brows furrow, “Isn’t that that real expensive place on Boulevard?” 

 

Queenie nods, “Oh yes, I’ve only heard good things. And you quit thinking that right now Newt Scamander.” Newt sheepishly nods his head at Queenie’s scolding, “You’ll fit in fine and if you don’t, well Director Graves won’t mind one bit, I’m sure of it.” 

 

Tina shrugs, “I’ve talked to one or two ladies that went out with him and they said he was nothing but polite the entire night and he’s a good boss.”  Tina smiles cheerily at Newt, before standing to help Queenie clear their meal. 

 

“Thank you.” Newt smiles at them both before bowing out, “I think I’ll go check on my creatures and settle them in for the evening.” 

 

“Night.” Both ladies chorus to which Newt replies in kind before scuttling off towards his case in the guest room. 

 

Tina turns to look at her sister, “The Green Mongoose?” 

 

Queenie shrugs, “He’s seemed real taken with Newt every time I caught a few of his thoughts. Something about not being able to read his aura? I think they’ll hit it off.” 

 

Tina nods, “The director could do with some chaos in his life.” 

 

“And Newt some calm.” Queenie finishes with a laugh. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's it, folks. It only took me forever to finish the dang story. Heh. But it's done so that's something. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Percival fidgets his hands while waiting just inside of the restaurant, picking at the edges of his sleeve and brushing off the concerned waitress again. He checks his watch once more to see that Newt was over thirty minutes late and resolutely ignores the pitying tints that the auras of people around him had taken on. “Sir, are you still waiting for your companion to arrive?” The maitre’d aks Percival, her aura silky with patience, only slightly pitying. 

 

He sighs, “I hope he’ll arrive shor-” Percival stares in awe at Newt when he arrives, practically stumbling into The Green Mongoose. Percival forces himself to turn and tell the maitre’d, “This is him.” 

 

She smiles back, “Excellent! I’ll have a table readied for you two.” 

 

“Terribly sorry!” Newt blurts out the second he is next to Percival, “I didn't mean to make you wait and so long at that!” 

 

Percival shakes his head, “I’m glad you came.” 

 

Newt smiles up shyly at him, “My creatures were especially fussy tonight.” 

 

“You’ll have to tell me all about them,” Percival grins at him, warm and bright. 

 

“You want to hear about my creatures?” Newt asks, surprise coloring his voice. 

 

Percival firmly nods, “Absolutely.” 

 

Despite any apprehension that Newt had before entering The Green Mongoose, the night goes well. Percival is attentive and asks intelligent questions about his creatures amongst the jokes that he hands out like candy. The night ends with a moonlit walk around a quiet park before they leave in opposite directions towards Apparation points. 

 

Newt has a happy flush on his face for the rest of the evening and completely missed the knowing looks Queenie and Tina shared. “He’s just so wonderful!” Newt tells his friends, “He asked about my creatures! He actually cares about my creatures!” 

 

Queenie grins at Newt and says sincerely, “That’s lovely, honey.” 

 

Tina nods her agreement, “Boss’ll treat you right.” The girls giggle as Newt continues on a tirade about Percival’s many qualities well into the evening and only stopping when he starts to droop across the table. 

 

“He’s just so wonderful Gran!” Percival exclaims at the dinner table the day after his first date with Newt at The Green Mongoose. His grandfather raises a judgmental eyebrow. 

 

“Who is, Percy dear?” Francine sends her husband a withering look. 

 

“Newt- he’s the one I told you I couldn’t read his aura.” Percival’s aura changes, settling into a dreamy hue, causing his grandmother to giggle. “That must be why I couldn’t see his aura, so I would  _ have _ to approach him. I took him to the Green Mongoose yesterday.” 

 

“That’s a very lovely place.” 

 

Percival nods his agreement, “He looked dashing in emerald green robes, they really brought out his eyes.” Percival smiles dopily, “He was very charming, even if he did arrive late. He’s so passionate about his creatures and helping others learn about them.” Percival continues to ramble on about Newt for a while longer. A few minutes later Francine makes a sound of agreement, causing Percival to sit up suddenly and stare at her, accusation was clearly written across his face, “You knew what the lack of aura meant, didn’t you?”’ 

 

Edward snorts, “ _ Of course _ she did and she played you like a fiddle.” 

 

“Thanks, Grandfather.” Percival sulkily says as he stabs into his potato, ignoring the gleeful hue of his grandfather’s aura and the blushing happiness of his gran’s. 

 

“Oh, darling, was it that bad of me?” Francine laughs, “The date went well, did it not?” 

 

Percival nods in allowance, “It did.” He pushes his peas around his plate before mashing them in with his potato. 

 

“So why the fuss?” Francine sends her grandson a knowing look, “You seem taken with him. Woo him good and proper, make your grandfather and me proud.” 

 

“We expect you to introduce us soon,” Edward states through a mouthful of fish, causing his wife to wrinkle her nose in distaste. 

 

Percival sniffs snootily, “I don’t know….” Percival continues to poke moodily at his potato and peas, ignoring his grandfather completely. 

 

“Oh, Percy!” Francine scolds, lightly slapping her grandson’s shoulder with her napkin. “You get comfortable with that nice sounding fellow and then bring him right over for a Saturday dinner.” 

 

Percival sighs, “As long as Grandfather behaves.”

 

Francine laughs in agreement, “That’s my boy! Now tell us all about your latest case!” Percival nods in agreement and starts by detailing the smuggling case his department was currently working on. 

  
  


Over the next few weeks, Percival makes it his mission to well and truly woo Newt, much to the amusement of the entire Auror department. “Never seen him so determined,” A large blonde male laughingly comments. 

The gathered Aurors chuckle. Another Auror fans herself, “But he’s never looked happier.” 

 

“It’s a nice change,” Tina grins. The group watches as Newt crashes through the bullpen and into Percival’s office, leaving the director’s secretary in a huff. “I’ve got to say that I’m very much enjoying this change,” Tina nods decisively, the others muttering their agreements. 

 

In the time after the first date they had been on several more, one of which was even held in Newt’s case (“Newt this is  _ incredible _ ! Illegal, but incredible!”). When he had approached the creatures department at MACUSA, the staff had looked at him as if he had been replaced by Grindelwald again, to which Percival had snootily snapped and bullied his way into a permit for Newt’s highly illegal case. When Percival had given Newt the permit, Newt had practically attacked him with all the joy he felt, much to the enjoyment of Percival’s Aurors. 

 

At the moment, Percival is soothing Newt’s worries as they walk up the garden path to his grandparent’s house, “They’ll adore you, just as I do.” 

 

Newt gives Percival a small smile, “How can you be so sure?” 

 

Percival tucks a piece of Newt’s hair behind his ear, “I know my Gran and she adores adorable creatures. I promise that they’ll like you,” Percival runs a soothing hand down Newt’s back, “my grandfather might heckle you some but he’ll be kind about it.” 

 

As soon as the couple’s feet hit the first step, the door is flung open by Percival’s exuberant gran and the couple gets drug inside. Percival gapes in shock at the sight of Theseus sitting at the table next to his grandfather. Theseus grins, “What? Thought you could take him to meet your family before I met you?” 

 

Percival rolls his eyes and points out, “You already know me.” 

 

“So?” Theseus shrugs, “Bad form to not introduce me to your new boyfriend, little brother.” 

 

“You’re horrible, Thee,” Newt sighs in exasperation. 

 

“Aw, you love me!” Theseus exclaims, “Now introduce my brother to your grandparents, you heathen,” Theseus glares mockingly at Percival. 

 

A smile ticks up the side of his mouth as he makes the introductions. Dinner goes well with only minor hiccups when one of Newt’s creatures gets lose and makes a mess of the kitchen, leaving Newt a blushing and stuttering mess, much to Francine’s amusement. “Oh, don’t worry about it honey,” She tells Newt once more, “It’s not a bother at all, that’s why we have cleaning spells.” Francine guides her three guests to the sitting room where she arranges them to her liking, “Now, tell me boys, is there wedding bells in the future?” 

 

“Weddings?!” Theseus yelps. 

 

“Hush you,” Francine scolds, turning back towards the couple. 

 

Newt looks down at his lap awkwardly, “We’ve only been together a month…” 

 

“Sometimes you just know,” Francine replies knowingly. 

 

“Someday, maybe, I’d like to marry you,” Percival confesses, taking Newt’s hand in his own, “Because Gran’s right, sometimes you just know when a person is  _ it _ for you.” 

 

Newt looks up into Percival’s face and grins, “Being with you for the rest of my life would, perhaps, not be so bad. Just so long as you know that I like to travel.” 

 

“I have horrible morning breath,” Percival counters, “And I hear that I can be a real dragon.” 

 

Newt laughs, “I was a dragon handler in the war.” 

 

“Then I think we’ll be just fine,” Percival caresses the back of Newt’s hand as Newt nods his agreement and Gran coos her happiness. 

 

“Disgusting,” Theseus complains, “You’re going to be that cuddly affectionate disgusting couple.” Newt and Percival laugh at the yell he lets out when Francine wacks him over the head. 

 

“Don’t listen to him boys, I think that life has blessed you with your perfect match,” Francine smiles. 

 

Edward rolls his eyes, “Not too long ago he was all for ignoring what the Colors were trying to tell him. Good thing his grandmother conned him into doing what she wanted.” 

 

“Edward!” Francine exclaims, “Don’t listen to him either! The Colors gave you a great gift, even if you had to be persuaded to listen to Them.” 

 

“The what?” Newt asks in confusion. 

 

Percival shakes his head, “Don’t worry, I have the rest of our lives to try and explain it to you.” 

 

“Well I certainly don’t understand,” Theseus complains. 

 

“Theseus, no one cares if you don’t understand,” Percival snaps in irritation, smoothing down his ruffled feathers only when Newt pulls him into a kiss. Colors in a myriad of happy hues burst behind both their eyes. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr you can mosey on over and find me under the name fandomsnerd16. :D


End file.
